


Make That Pull-Out Game Weak, Woo!

by Siancore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bucky's Pull-Out Game is Weak, M/M, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sam is a Little Shit, Song: WAP (Cardi B ft. Megan Thee Stallion), but sort of blink and you'll miss it pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26575951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Peter tags Sam in the WAP Challenge, not thinking that he'll actually do it. When he does, and does it very well, it surprises everyone, especially Bucky Barnes...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 194





	Make That Pull-Out Game Weak, Woo!

**Author's Note:**

> A horny, playful one-shot based on this headcanon that was sent to me on Tumblr:  
> Peter does the WAP Challenge as a joke, and since Sam has a TikTok account, even though he has never used, he think it would be funny to tag Captain America. But to Peter and everyone else surprise, Sam successfully complete the challenge (making Bucky lose his mind).

It started off as a joke. A way for Peter to participate in a fun internet trend. After being with the Avengers for a little over a year, he was the one who had the largest following on social media and the general population looked to his socials for some much needed downtime from the horrors that the world just seemed to keep dishing out.

He admits to himself that the WAP Challenge is one of the more fun challenges he has participated in. And he is quite a decent dancer, so it’s nice to show out. When he is happy with the quality of his video, he posts it online and decides who to tag in the challenge. He thinks about who of his Avengers teammates he could challenge. He shrugs and goes right to the top tagging none other than Captain America himself: Sam Wilson. Sam has a TikTok account. Doesn’t really use it. So, if he isn’t eager to play along, it’ll be because he won’t see the challenge. Thing is, Sam does see it. Sam sees the challenge and Sam responds rather enthusiastically.

…..

Sam Wilson’s WAP Challenge video is a hit. Sure, there are the odd trolls telling him to stick to avenging instead of shaking his ass on TikTok, but Sam doesn’t care for what they say these days. Peter, totally impressed and thinking of what to tag Cap in next, can’t stop watching Sam’s video. Tagging him was the best thing he could have done. Sam’s a good sport; he gets into it and has a great time while doing it. Peter, still a little star struck that Captain America would participate in the fun, shows anyone and everyone. One day, while in the kitchen at the Avengers’ HQ, he calls Bucky Barnes over to watch it.

“Bucky, Bucky. Have you seen this yet?” he asks, holding up his phone.

Bucky grunts something in response but humors the kid anyway.

“What is it?” he asks, glancing at the device over Peter’s shoulder, hoping it’s a cat video; he likes those. They help him to get his mind off things, off the job; off a certain Avian Avenger.

“I tagged Captain America in the WAP Challenge and he did it. Can you believe that? He actually did it and, I gotta say, it’s pretty awesome,” Peter boasts.

Bucky smiles at his enthusiasm but says, “I don’t know what any of that means.”

“Okay, I’ll show you.”

Bucky nods and waits as Peter starts the video. An instinctive smile plays on his lips when he sees Sam on the screen. He looks good. Damn good. But that’s no surprise, he always looks good. But standing there in the gym wearing a crop top with the Cap shield on it and ridiculously short shorts is just — yeah, he’s something else, Bucky muses as he clears his throat.

Sam says something to the camera that Bucky can’t quite hear, and then flashes another bright smile before winking at whomever ends up watching it. Bucky’s tummy does that thing where it feels like there are a million little butterflies in it.

Then, the music starts and Sam goes into action. Doesn’t miss a beat. Smiles at the camera, shakes his ass, drops to the floor, and Bucky suddenly cannot function.

 _Holy shit_ , he thinks, barely able to form a coherent thought. _He can do that? Wait. He’s. Okay. OKAY. That’s — wow. Sam? That ass? Okay. Just. Wow._

Bucky tilts his head to the side and continues watching, mouth agape and probably salivating, but he doesn’t care. Sam is really something else.

_He’s — fuck, he’s good at that. And flexible? He’s that fuckin’ flexible? Oh god. That ass. That fuckin’ smile._

Bucky feels heat creep up his neck and a stirring somewhere down below.

“Kid?” he starts, before clearing his throat again. “Can I borrow this?”

“My phone?”

“Yeah, I uh, I need to borrow it.”

“Umm, I — I guess so?”

Just then, Sam Wilson enters the room and Bucky can’t look him in the eye. He wonders if Sam can tell his heart is beating wildly in his chest and his mouth is watering, but feels dry at the same time and the only thing to quench his thirst would be to drink up Sam?

“Watching that video again, uh?” Sam asks as he walks to the fridge and takes out his orange juice.

“It’s awesome, Cap,” Peter proffers with a smile. “Best one I’ve seen. You gotta teach me your moves.”

“Sure thing,” Sam says.

Then he smiles, drinks directly from the bottle, and feels Bucky’s eyes on him. There’s a heat behind his stare that makes Sam’s skin feel warm; Sam doesn’t want to dwell on what it means, so he goes for playful banter. He can handle playful banter if it stops his mind from asking questions about the way Bucky is looking at him.

“What?” asks Sam. “It’s my OJ, if I wanna drink from the bottle, I will.”

Bucky doesn’t know what to say. He definitely can’t say how he has never wished to be a bottle of orange juice more in his life than he does at that moment when Sam presses it to his stupid sexy lips like that. The video of Sam dancing has Bucky all worked up. He needs to get his shit together and stop staring like he wants to devour Sam.

“It’s a bad — y’know, habit,” Bucky manages, somehow able to lift his gaze and hold Sam’s.

Sam rolls his eyes and says, “Whatever. You gonna put me over your knee and spank me about it?”

At those words, with the image of Sam’s impressive ass shaking still fresh in his mind, Bucky’s brain short circuits.

Bucky stands there a moment, just staring and not being able to find a response to Sam’s teasing. All his brain can manage is: _Ass. Captain America’s Ass. America’s Ass. Sam. Sam’s Ass. Sam’s face. Sam. Sam. Sam Wilson. Ass. Spank him about it? Spank. Him. About. It? Spa—_

“Barnes? Hey, Barnes?” says Sam, waving is hand in front of Bucky’s face.

“Uh?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I — yeah.”

“Hey, Bucky,” Peter interjects. “Still need to borrow my phone?”

Sam raises an eyebrow in Bucky’s direction and gives him a cocky smile.

“What?” asks Bucky, certain his face is now completely red.

“You’re nasty. Borrowing the kid’s phone to watch my video.”

Bucky almost falls over.

“What? That’s not. That’s not even what I wanted it for. I need it for fuckin’ research purposes, Wilson.”

Sam lets out a laugh and shoves Bucky’s shoulder gently.

“Yeah, okay,” Sam says dubiously. “Researching this ass.”

“Whatever,” says Bucky as he walks by Sam, intentionally brushing against him.

…..

That night, Bucky is shaken from his slumber by images flashing in his mind’s eye. He is covered in sweat and his chest is heaving. He hasn’t had such vivid imagery draw him from his sleep like that in so long. Though, it’s not a nightmare that has woken him, but a dream about Sam Wilson. A dream where he and Sam have their hands all over one another before Bucky drops to his knees and slips his tongue between Sam’s plump ass. His dick is stiff in his pajama bottoms and his bare chest is glistening from perspiration. _Fuck._ He wants Sam so fucking bad. Bucky lies there a moment, wondering if he should relieve the straining erection or go back to sleep. He can’t fall back asleep, so he decides to slip his hand into his pants.

Just then, there’s a gentle, almost hesitant tapping at his door. He curses under his breath and checks the time on the clock sitting on the nightstand. It’s almost one AM. He supposes he had better get up and see who’s there. No one comes for you in the middle of the night unless it’s urgent. He groans and calls out, “Yeah?”

“Barnes?” says the voice on the other side of the door.

 _Shit. Shit._ It’s Wilson. 

Bucky rolls himself from off of the bed and makes his way to the door. He opens it to see a smiling Sam Wilson standing there.

“What’s goin’ on? Do we gotta suit-up?” asks Bucky before he notices that Sam is not in his tac gear, but wearing a fucking crop top with the Cap shield and a ridiculously short pair of shorts: It’s his outfit from that goddamn video. Bucky swallows hard as he lets his gaze roam up and down Sam’s body shamelessly.

“No,” says Sam with a flutter of his eyelids and a crooked little smile. “Just came to see how your ‘research’ was going.”

Sam lets his eyes roam over Bucky’s bare chest and then lower to where his pajama pants are hanging dangerously low on his hips. Bucky’s dick jumps beneath the fabric and Sam notices.

“Looks like it’s goin’ well,” Sam says teasingly.

“What d’you want?” asks Bucky. His cock is way too hard to be playing these little games with Wilson at this hour.

“I wanted to ask you a couple of things.”

“Shoot.”

“Did you like my video?”

“Yes,” says Bucky, staring into Sam’s eyes so intently the other man feels his legs go weak.

“What’d you like best?” asks Sam, looking up coyly through his long lashes. Makes Bucky want to drag him into the room and take him against the door.

“Everything. You dance moves. Your face. Your ass,” Bucky says as he instinctively licks his lips.

Sam gives him a playful little smile. _Fuck, he’s so lovely_ , Bucky muses a moment before Sam asks his next question.

“What do you wanna do about it?”

Bucky smiles, huffs some air out of his nose, opens the door for Sam, steps aside, and says, “Why don’t you come inside and find out.”

…..

Bucky doesn’t know how they got from the door to having Sam’s legs wrapped around his waist as he carries him toward the bed. Bucky grips his ass and holds him in place as he sucks and bites at Sam’s neck. Somehow, their lips come together once again in a passionately desperate and messy kiss. They break apart a moment as Sam cups Bucky’s face and stares down into his eyes. Bucky pecks at his mouth quickly, squeezes his ass, and then tosses him onto the bed. Sam lands on his back with an adorable little squeal. He leans on his elbows, sways his crossed legs side-to-side slightly, and looks up at Bucky through his long lashes.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous, Wilson,” says Bucky, his voice deep and laden with desire.

Sam rakes his gaze over Bucky’s form, eyes landing to where his erection is peering from the slit in his pajama bottoms.

“Yeah, I know,” Sam replies teasingly, before rolling over, arching his back, and giving Bucky a good view of his ass covered in scant fabric.

“Even though I like the way your ass looks in those shorts, I’m gonna need you to take them off,” Bucky says.

Sam smirks at him and says, “You want me out of ‘em, you’re gonna have to take them off me yourself.”

Bucky’s eyes go dark as he moves forward, grips Sam’s hips, and pulls him backwards on the bed. Quick as a flash he has Sam stripped of the offending garment, and is running his hand over the smooth skin of his fat ass.

“Damn, Sammy. Looks good enough to eat.”

“Well, what’re you waiting for? A formal invitation?”

Bucky laughs and smacks Sam’s ass two times for good measure, watching as it jiggles. He moans at the sight and then says, “You got a real smart mouth, Wilson, but I’ll get to that later.”

Sam goes to say something, but his retort gets caught in his throat the second he feels Bucky’s hands spread his cheeks and he licks his wet tongue over Sam’s hole. Bucky hums as he tongues at Sam’s opening and digs his fingernails into the plumpness of his backside.

“Shit, Barnes,” says Sam as pleasure washes over him.

Bucky continues to lap his tongue over Sam’s hole before he pulls back and rubs his thumb over it.

“So fuckin’ pretty,” Bucky whispers before gently pushing his thumb in a little.

“Hmmmm,” Sam whimpers, leaning back onto Bucky’s hand. Bucky takes it as a cue to proceed and then slips his thumb all the way inside of Sam’s hole. Sam’s skin is alight as Bucky stretches him open.

“ _Fuck_ , baby, this ass is tight,” says Bucky.

“You got no idea,” Sam manages.

“Well,” Bucky says as he withdraws his thumb and licks it. “I sure hope you’ll let me find out.”

Bucky doesn’t wait for a reply because he brings his mouth back to Sam’s opening and eats his ass again. He reaches between Sam’s legs and cups his balls. Sam moans loudly as Bucky takes hold of his dick and strums it while stiffening his tongue and sliding inside of Sam’s ass.

Sam moans and tries to move his hips but Bucky holds him in place while he eats him out and jerks him off. After a moment, Bucky inches away and runs his prosthetic hand over Sam’s cheek. The metal feels cool against Sam’s heated skin. Bucky keeps tugging at Sam’s dick before he brings his mouth down and licks his tongue over Sam’s dripping tip.

“ _Shit,”_ says Sam at the feeling of Bucky wrapping his lips around the crown of Sam’s cock.

Bucky sucks his dick from behind and then brings the coolness of his Vibranium fingers to Sam’s gaping hole. Sam is moaning unashamedly as Bucky sucks his cock and presses a metal finger to his rim as if he’s waiting for permission.

“Fuck, Barnes. That’s – _fuck._ Do it. Finger me. I want it.”

Bucky pulls off of the other man’s dick a minute so that he can ask, “You want my flesh hand or the other one?”

“Other one, please, Buck,” Sam pleads. “Get those fingers inside and open me up.”

Bucky smirks and slaps Sam’s ass again.

“Why do you want me to stretch you open, pretty boy?” he croons while ghosting his fingers over Sam’s heated skin.

“Because I want you to fuck me. Please, Barnes, I need you to fuck me,” he whines as Bucky lets out a little laugh.

“So needy,” says Bucky as he slips a finger into Sam’s hole. “I like you like this.”

…..

Bucky fights to keep his eyes open as his big, red dick slips in and out of Sam’s perfect ass. But fuck, is Wilson tight with his smooth skin stretched out over the thickness of Bucky’s cock. Bucky’s never seen anything as pretty, he muses, as his dick disappears inside of the other man over and over again.

Sam is face down on the bed with his ass up taking a good, hard fucking from the former Winter Soldier. His moaning is like music to Bucky’s ears. He’s never heard anything so nice. The way Sam breathes heavily and cries out his name every time Bucky hits his spot; his own long, thick cock leaving a trail of precum against the covers of the bed each time Barnes thrusts into him.

Without warning, while still deeply rooted inside of Sam, Bucky wraps his arm around Sam’s chest, pulls him backwards, and lifts him up.

“Shit, Bucky. What’re you – what’re you doin’?”

“Shhh, pretty bird,” Bucky whispers near Sam’s ear; his voice is hoarse and full of lust. “I wanna see if you’re really as flexible as you were on that video.”

He knows how flexible Sam is; he knows his own strength. He knows Sam’s body is pliant. He lifts him and holds him in place. Sam’s back is pressed to Bucky’s chest; Sam instinctively wraps his legs back around Bucky’s hips. One strong hand firmly grasps Sam’s clavicle as the other finds its way down to Sam’s stiffness. Sam holds onto Bucky’s arms and lets himself be ravished.

Bucky holds Sam in position, fucks up into his tight little ass, while stroking at his cock. Sam’s whole body is on fire. He’s a big guy. He’s never had another guy manhandle him like this for a long, long time. Bucky’s kind of slight, but his strength his undeniable. He is able to hold Sam up, fuck him from behind, and strum his painfully hard dick.

“Ah, ahhhh, ahhhhhh,” Sam cries as Bucky continues his attentions.

Bucky grunts and keeps urging Sam to come undone. His dick is bringing the most delicious pressure to Sam’s prostate while his hand deftly draws Sam’s orgasm closer. All the while, Bucky focuses on fucking Sam well and good so he doesn’t blow his own load before Sam does. Which is a feat in and of itself because goddamn it feels good to be inside of Wilson. It feels good to be fucking him like this. It feels amazing to have him this close to Bucky; to feel his heart beating quickly against his chest.

He could get used to this, Bucky vaguely muses, before being drawn from his thoughts by Sam’s body tensing, before he lets out an almost strangled cry, and cums in Bucky’s hand. Bucky keeps a hold on Sam as he drives himself inside of Sam’s heat again and again. While Sam is fighting to catch his breath, Bucky cries out, bites down onto his shoulder, and then cums inside of him. Bucky continues to hold onto Sam as Sam’s clenching ass milks him dry.

Then, to Sam’s surprise, Bucky withdraws his spent cock and scoops Sam up in his arms. Sam’s legs are like jelly, so he is thankful for the assistance as Bucky carries him to the bed and places him down. Sam’s breath is still uneven, and his body is still awash with pleasure, but he watches Bucky move about the room, gathering wet-wipes and a towel. He sits on the bed, places the towel underneath Sam’s lower half, and then hands him a few wipes. Both men silently clean themselves up. Bucky keeps his gaze on Sam.

“Uh, you got somewhere to put this?” asks Sam, holding up the soiled wipe.

Bucky holds his hand out, takes it, and discards it in a small wastepaper basket near his bed. He then brings his eyes back to Sam, who is lying on his bed wearing only a crop top. He looks blissed out, Bucky notices. After cleaning himself, Bucky lies down next to Sam. He places his hand to Sam’s abdomen and then leans down to capture his lips in a kiss. It’s slow and less frantic than their first and subsequent kisses. Sam allows entrance to his mouth by Bucky’s tongue and then threads his fingers through his hair as they deepen the kiss.

They break apart and hold one another’s gaze. Sam smiles up at him, almost shy in the afterglow of their fucking. Bucky places his hand to the side of Sam’s face and runs his thumb over the younger man’s swollen lips.

“That was amazing,” Bucky whispers, pecking at Sam’s lips again quickly.

“Yeah,” says Sam with a bright little smile. “You must’ve really liked my video.”

Bucky lets out a little laugh, brushes his lips against Sam’s, and says, “Sure, but I really, _really_ like you.”


End file.
